Turning
by Evandar
Summary: Oneshot. When Shikamaru went to get his revenge, he hadn't quite taken every possibility into account. Genfic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ and I am making no money from this story.

**AN:** This was written for the Anonymous Halloween Meme on LJ.

* * *

Turning

by Evandar

"What the hell are you?"

It wasn't the first time Hidan had heard that question. He'd even heard it from Kakuzu. He was just surprised that the boy cared enough to ask. He'd thought he would have gone straight for the revenge instead of asking.

"A priest of holy Jashin-sama," he replied. It was true, sort of. That's what he'd been in life, after all. Technically he still was. Jashin-sama had no problem with his priests being...kind-of dead.

The boy growled in anger, and the shadows tightened their grip on Hidan's arms and legs. Hidan grinned, and he saw the boy's eyes widen slightly.

"You have fangs," the kid stated.

"No shit," Hidan said.

The kid's gaze dropped – predictably – to the pike that was still sticking out of Hidan's chest. Its point was still buried in his cold, dead heart.

"You should be dead," he said.

"Does it look like stakes to the heart fucking work?" Hidan asked. "It's a myth, dumbass."

"Duh," the kid said.

He was a smartass, then. Hidan liked that. Really. It meant that he was justified in kicking the kid's ass.

He shifted slightly in his bonds. The shadow manipulating was another reason to give the kid hell. It looked cool, yeah, but damn fucking inconvenient. He shuddered, and let his body come apart. The bloody pike fell to the forest floor with a thud. His consciousness resettled into billions of floating particles. He hated turning himself into mist, especially when he'd been living off rodents for months, but it could be damn useful.

The kid's shadows lunged for him, but passed through him instead. The kid looked around wildly, trying to spot him. Did the kid really think that he'd used Shunshin? Now? After he'd found out what Hidan was? Maybe he wasn't so fucking smart after all.

He flowed around the kid and pulled himself back together. He raised a hand to tangle it in thick, wiry black hair and yanked the kid's head back. His other hand snaked around the kid's chest to capture his hands before they could make any seals.

The kid wasn't that stupid, though; he didn't ask what Hidan was going to do to him in a shaky little voice like so many others had. He just stared up with big dark eyes like a deer caught in the path of a Katon jutsu. Hidan's grin widened, and he lowered his head.

"You know, if you'd just agreed to die like a good little boy then you'd have seen that fucktard sensei of yours again," he said. Let the kid ponder that for eternity.

The kid tasted wonderful. Not the best, that was for sure, but Hidan had been living off squirrels and rabbits for longer than he wanted to think about. He groaned into the kid's jugular and got a shiver of fear in response. The kid was struggling, but another yank of that stupid ponytail put an end to it.

He felt the kid's heart slow, and the struggles die off. The kid's breathing became ragged pants that echoed in Hidan's ears. He pulled away and licked his lips. He'd never made another one of his kind before. He wasn't entirely sure how to do it. Somehow the one who'd turned him had managed to miss it out of How to Kill by Drinking Blood 101.

He raised his hand and bit his own wrist, tearing at the flesh to open the wound up properly. Then, turning his wrist, he let his blood drip over the boy's lips. Even half dead, the boy wasn't stupid enough to welcome it.

Hidan wondered briefly if he was making a mistake by making sure that this kid would be around forever. It sounded damn annoying, but...the psychological torture would be fucking worth it.

He gripped the boy's face with his spare hand and squeezed so that the kid opened his mouth and Hidan's blood spattered over his teeth and tongue. The brat whimpered, but swallowed convulsively.

Hidan grinned and pulled back. He stood and licked the blood from his wrist, and then turned away. It was time to help Kakuzu. The kid had managed to trick him into destroying one of Kakuzu's hearts already, and most of the other Konoha idiots had stayed behind to fight him. Normally Hidan would have said it was unfairly in Kakuzu's favour, but with one heart down...the old man would be starting to feel his age.

He picked his pike up off the forest floor and turned to look back at the kid. He was lying still and pale on the ground, the wound in his neck still bleeding. Hidan licked his lips again. The best damn meal he'd had in a long time. The kid's team mates would regret allowing him the chance to feed – doubly when they realised what he'd done to their little ringleader.

If they survived, that was.


End file.
